The Mistake
by Xela-Pie
Summary: Momo Hinamori Does to her childhood friend for help...but Who does she find sleeping in his bed? Plz read to find out! hitsuhina


The Mistake

The dark clouds formed bigger and darker by the second, thunder crashing and lightening clashing. The rain started pouring down onto the roof of the 5th division, causing the lieutenant of the division to jump out of her nightmare and onto the floor.

"Oww..." She whispered, placing her hand on her head. '...N-No...' She thought in her head as Aizen came into her head, then the captain of the 10th division, with his sword through her chest. A tear in her eyes, she slowly got up and started walking through the rain.

As the rain hit her face, she kept walking forward. The thunder could be heard as if it was over head, causing her to speed up to a run. A few minutes later, she could see the 10th division. she slowed down as she entered the hallway towards the captains room. She knocked on the door, "Shiro-chan?" She whispered before she could hear shower running in the next room.

'...He must be in the shower, I don't think he would mind me waiting inside, would he?' She slowly opened his door and walked in, and went to sit on his bed. She sat down, before her eyes widened. She got up quickly, seeing the vice-captain of the 10th division, sleeping on the bed.

'W-What is Rangiku-san doing in Hitsugaya-kuns bed?! WAIT! Are they dating?!' Her eyes widened more, her face bright red as she seen what Rangiku was wearing. She stumbled over a chair in the room, causing papers that should have been done to fall over the floor.

Momo would see Rangiku slowly waking up, looking at her with her eyes wide. "Momo-Chan?! What are you doing here?!" She looked around the room, as if she was making sure no one else was in there as well.

"I-I'm sorry Rangiku-san! I-I didn't mean to come in!" She quickly stood up and quickly went to the door, opening it. "I-I hope you have a good night!" She quickly shut the door and ran as if someone was chasing her.

Rangiku watched her. "Momo-Chan!" She said, trying to stop her, before someone else entered the room. He looking at the mess, ignoring it and laid on the bed next to Rangiku.

Momo ran through the rain, her heart feeling heavy. 'W-What's this feeling? Why does my heart hurt?' She wondered in her head, a tear falling down her cheek. 'W-Why am I crying? I should be happy...Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-kun...no Hitsugaya-tachiou are dating now? I wonder why they didn't tell me...' She slowed down to a stop as she found herself at her room. "I'll just get some sleep and pretend it didn't happen...They will tell me someday...Right?" She laid on her bed, unable to sleep the rest of the night.

~A few days later~

Momo was working on some sheets, but what happened a few nights ago wouldn't leave her head. She hasn't seen Rangiku or Hitsugaya in a while. Since that night, she wouldn't help but cry that night it happened. "...They trust me right...? I'm their friend...Why don't they tell me?" She whispered to herself. She looked at the time, before standing up. '...A little walk wont hurt,' She said to herself, and went for a walk. "Wait, I have to give these to Hitsugaya-k- no tachiou..." she said, catching herself again as she picked up some sheets.

She stood at the door to the office, knocking softly. Hearing a voice saying come in, she put on a smile and opened the door. "Hello Hitsugaya-tachiou, Rangiku-san." She said as she seen Rangiku next to Toshiro.

"Its Hitsugaya-at...Wait, what did you call me?" He looked at her, slightly surprised she didn't call him 'Shiro-chan'.

"I called you Hitsugaya-tachiou." she smiled at them. "I have some papers for you to sign," She put them on his deck. "I will be leaving now," She bowed, trying to get out quickly.

"Wait! Momo-Chan, why were you here a few days ago? I have been meaning to ask but Tachiou wouldn't let me!" Rangiku whined, stopping Momo from leaving.

"...I was hoping to talk to Shi-Hitsugaya-tachiou, but I would see he was busy, so I left..." She said, not looking at them.

"If you were looking for Tachiou, why..." Rangiku was interrupted by Momo.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have knocked! I know you two are dating! I hope your happy!" She said quickly, before leaving the room, not seeing their faces. Momo walked quickly to her division, before she ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said, before a hand went over her mouth. Her eyes widened, trying to get out of the persons grip. "L-Let me go!" She said, before she found herself at the 10th division With Rangiku on the floor, laughing.

"Hinamori, mind telling me what you said before you left again?" Toshiro let go of Momo.

"Shiro-chan! Its bad to kidnap people!" Momo yelled at him. "...You two are dating, right? She was in your room last night sleeping." She said.

Rangiku laughed louder, holding her stomach. "Y-You think I'm dating Tachiou?! O-Oh! That's a good laugh!" The said as calmed down a bit. "Why would you think I'm dating him?"

"W-Well...You were sleeping in his room last night..." Momo blushed slightly, looking at the ground.

"No, I wasn't. You came into my room last night." Rangiku said, looking at her. Toshiro looked at them both confused, before walking to his deck.

Momos' eyes widened slightly. "W-What? I did? B-But I thought went into Hitsugaya-kun, no, tachious room." She said, looking at her. "B-But! There was cloths on the ground! A-And...!" She said before Rangiku covered her mouth, her eyes widened and blush on her face. Toshiro looking at them.

"N-No! There wasn't!" She said. "You must have been seeing thing!"

Momo shook her head, before Toshiro spoke. "So that's why you went to sleep earlier Matsumoto." he said. "Hinamori, we aren't dating if that's what your thinking. And she never has and never will go in my room."

"B-But...I thought..." She said, looking at him, a tear in her eye that surprised Toshiro slightly.

"We aren't dating," Rangiku said. "Tachiou if single until he asks you out!" She said happily, getting a death glare from Toshiro. "Hehehe! Look at the time! Gotta run!" She ran out the door, shutting it.

Toshiro sighed as he stood up and walked over to Momo. "Why did you come over that night? What did you need to talk about?" He looked at her.

"...Well, it was..." She looked down, not saying anything else.

"...Did it happen again?" He asked her softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded slightly, before hugging him. "I'm glad Shiro-chan..." She whispered.

He blushed, but hugged her back. "Why are you glad Bed-wetter?"

She pouted slightly. "I'm not a Bed-wetter...But I'm just glad..."

He pulled back. "Next time you come over, make sure you go into the right room next time. And for future references, there is only one person I like, and its not her." He said, walking back to his deck.

Momo perked up. "Really?! You like someone?! Who?! Do I know them? Am I friends with them? Are they nice? Does she like you back?" She quickly put her hands on his deck as he took a drink of his tea, before she whispered to him. "It is a she right?!"

He spit his tea out. "Yes! Is it a she, I'm not gay." He sighed as he started answering her questions. "You do know her, She is very nice, the nicest person i know...And from what i know, she made a big mistake recently."

"Really? Who made a big mistake?" She asked, thinking. Toshiro sighed again.

"You are such a Bed-wetter Momo." He smiled slightly.

"Am not!... Is it...?" She sighed. "Tell me! I dont know!" She lied, blushing slightly.

"You are, and I'm not telling. You have to find out for yourself."

"...So it is Rangiku-san!" She said.

"NO! Its not! For the last time!" He said. "Its you..." He quickly stop himself, blushing as Momo blushed as well.

After a pregnant pause, Momo looked at him. "You like me Shiro-chan?" She asked him softly, blushing.

He was quiet for a minute longer. "Yes, I like you." He didn't look at her, his face red.

Momo smiled. "I like you too, Shiro-chan," She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

His eyes widened slightly, looking at her. As he turned his head, Momo kissed him on the lips. Her arms slowly went around his neck as his hands went around his waist. They pulled back, both blushing.

They both looked at each other, wrapped in each others arms. They both said three words together, and that mistake changes their worlds forever.


End file.
